


Sharp Teeth

by Ghoulboyboos



Series: Anatomy of a Vampire [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bite Kink, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, First Meetings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Ryan, Vampire Shane Madej, Vampires, giggly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: “Hey, little guy.” He mutters and rubs Ryan’s arm. “It’s fine.”“I know it’s fine.” Ryan says, suddenly feeling a bit snappy. As if to underline the statement, he undoes the rest of the buttons without looking at Shane and shrugs off the shirt, letting it fall into the crook of his elbows. He can hear a soft, hissing inhale.Ryan has no problem being shirtless anymore. Since the scars on his chest healed he has been working out a bit, giving himself a nice, toned upper body without going too much for the bodybuilder type. He thinks it’s quite attractive, mostly, and going by the way Shane’s eyes widen he might think similarly. Ryan could make himself believe that it’s just because of skin and body heat and the implication of getting blood soon, but Shane’s eyes roam over his chest and arms and stomach for a moment too long and Ryan could smirk at that.Finally, Shane clears his throat. He seems obviously flustered.“You don’t… have to do that. I can-” He breaks off and blinks. “Actually, you know what, it’s better this way, I’m a pretty clean, uh, eater but sometimes a drop escapes you and that’s hard to get out of fabrics so… uh, good thinking.”





	Sharp Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was in the works for a long time. I have a huge love for Vampires, vampiric characters and bites/blood-drinking. The world probably has enough "nice" vampires, but I always thought that animal blood probably only sustains you and doesn't really fill, so how would vampires that don't like attacking people get their blood?  
> (The world building here is part of an original piece I will write one day but it was a lot of fun putting the boys in it.)
> 
> Ryan is a trans man in this verse, so the description of his genitalia is a mix of anatomical terms and what Ryan calls his body. (i.e. many trans men call their grown clit a t-cock or just their dick.)

 

“I don’t know what I should do, Eugene. I have to somehow earn 120$ until next week or I’ll not only lose my fucking apartment, I can also forget about that internship.” Ryan takes a deep breath and falls into an even more annoyed tone. “And I REALLY FUCKING NEED that internship.”

“I know, Ryan. God. Chill for like... two seconds?”

Eugene scratches his nose and seems to be thinking. Ryan sighs and drops his head on his arms. He has been whining at Eugene for five minutes now, but he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s stressed, he has problems, he has worries. He doesn’t have the money to pay for a therapist, so he has to annoy his friends until they stop being his friends or murder him out of pure annoyance. Great. A couple more worries to think about.

He buries his face in his arms because he’s actually really fucking scared about what is going to happen. If he loses the apartment, he has to move back in with his parents which means no Internship at Buzzfeed because he can neither afford nor manage getting there every day. No internship means no shot at a proper entry in media and that means he probably needs to switch to some office job to get money. Of course, he could couch-surf with friends, but not having a stable address looks kind of bad.

A fingertip very carefully taps the back of his head and, wow, Eugene must be really worried about him because for him, that’s his equivalent to other people stroking a friend’s hair. Ryan lifts his head just enough to peek over his sleeves at his friend. Eugene has narrowed his eyes and stares at Ryan.

“Are you clean?”

Ryan balks.

“I’m not fucking someone for money, Eugene!”

“Not what I was suggesting. Still an option.”

“Not an option. _Never_ an option.”

“Shut up for a moment, will you? I’m trying to help you here. It’s not why I asked.”

Ryan huffs.

“Why the fuck would you ask, then?”

“Because you could donate blood.”

Ryan moves in his seat. The thought brings up images of needles and he hates needles.

“Since when do you get paid for blood donations? I thought it’s all volunteer work.”

“Depends who you donate it to. There are people who need relatively regular supplies who are willing to pay for it.”

“That sounds sketchy as hell, Eugene.”

“You’d be surprised. It’s government controlled and there is a registration process and everything. I can take you, maybe we’ll get you on the list this afternoon even.”

“Hang on, hang on.” Ryan brings up his hands. “What the shit? You’re registered in some secret paying government blood drive because there are people who need “regular supply” and that’s not weird to you?”

Eugene grins. “Oh it’s hella weird! But it’s nothing evil. Bit creepy maybe, especially for a guy like you.”

“The fuck are you getting at?”

“If I tell you, promise me you won’t freak out? I promise to tell you nothing but the truth in return.”

“Fine.” Ryan throws up his hand, out of options. “Tell me.”

Eugene tells him.

Ryan freaks out.

  


-

  


Once he’s back home he stares at the little card the center gave him. _Officially registered for blood-sucking._ He thinks, staring at his own name in black ink. The card looks pretty normal, actually. The way he would expect a blood donor’s card to look. Simple, with black text depicting Ryan’s name, birth date, gender marker and blood type. A little icon of a red drop in the upper left corner. Contact data on the back. He stares at it.

At first, he had thought Eugene was shitting him, despite all his promises and oaths that he wasn’t. Ryan was a believer, sure and so was Eugene, but the  _idea_ that vampires would live among them, chilling and paying people to drink their blood was  _absurd_ . But then Eugene had delivered evidence.  _Hard evidence_ . Ryan had scrolled through the message boards, seen the pictures, even a video that calmly and professionally explained vampirism in general and the  USAVA, the United States Association of Vampiric Activity, in particular. The video had even explained the process of feeding a little but Ryan wasn’t sure if he had taken everything in. He was still baffled. According to Eugene, the government had its own little niche for vampires, because people in masses tended to get… nervous around the concept of the undead. In small areas however, organizing food for vampires was apparently…  _chill_ .

“But why do they even support these guys?”

Eugene gave him a frown like Ryan said something disrespectful, so he quickly scrambles to explain himself.

“I don’t mean to disrespect them but… seriously.”

Eugene had laughed at that. “Vampires add to society like everyone else. They take the graveyard shifts, no pun intended, pay taxes, can take more dangerous or draining jobs, again, no pun intended. There are even vampires in the military. Don’t you think they could profit from people who can stand to get shot or run unusually fast or see in the dark?”

Ryan’s mind had been reeling for a while, but eventually, he had accepted that there were things out there he hadn’t heard about before. Now he had. He was officially a member of the “circle” as Eugene put it. He probably had been joking. At least Ryan hopes so because it sounded like he just joined a secret society he could never leave again.

Eugene had taken Ryan in his car to the clinic. It was an actual clinic, but Eugene flashed an ID card, the same type Ryan was holding now, and they had been ushered down a relatively empty corridor to meet with a doctor that gave Ryan a check-up, an information sheet and his card. Then they had opened a folder to check the actual list of people – _Vampires_ , Ryan thought, _are they people?_ Was it mean to think that? - who needed blood right now.

“Oh look at that.” Eugene peeks over Ryan’s shoulder at the list. “Shane’s up soon, you could visit him.” He taps one of the names and Ryan follows his finger. _Shane Madej_. 

“He’s very chill, friendly. Funny if that’s your kind of humor.” Eugene glances over at Ryan and snorts. “I think you two would get along. He’s good for first-timers because he gives you like… all the space you need. If all people were like that I would hate people a lot less.”

Ryan snorts himself now and shakes his head.

“That’s hard to believe, man.”

Eugene smiles a toothy smile. “Speaks for Shane, if anything.”

Ryan looks back at the list.

It kind of does.

  


-

  


When the door to the apartment downtown opens, Ryan feels like an idiot. Some time over the course of the last two days, he has conjured a couple of mental images about who he should expect to meet up with. He envisioned a tall, long haired, gothy dude with make up on, maybe, in a ruffled shirt and tiny sunglasses. Or maybe someone looking straight up like Lestat. Maybe a shifty person in a too long, too big coat wearing a hat indoors to hide their face.

All of that crashes and burns in the heat of shame that washes over Ryan and he briefly wonders if stereotyping vampires has a term. Vampirophobic? Or was he acting shitty because he was alive? Was he being “alivist”? “Viviist”?!

Before he can think more, the guy in front of him smiles and holds out his hand.

“You must be Ryan. Nice to meet you, I’m Shane.”

Shane looks like a substitute teacher. He’s tall – at least Ryan got that right – as in stupidly tall, at least 6’2” but maybe more. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt with a wine red sweater over it, light chinos and clear frame glasses. His hair is light brown and pretty fluffy as if he has troubles keeping it down and his head is big, his face and nose are long and his whole exterior is a bit… goofy. Despite all that, he looks kind of cute and Ryan mentally slaps himself for that one because he’s not here on a date, he’s here to let the guy suck his blood for money.

So instead of fretting or maybe shooting the dude a flirty look, he simply shakes the proffered hand and smiles.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

Shane takes half a step back and makes an inviting gesture with the swoop of his arm. “Come in, mi casa es su casa.”

Ryan steps in what he considers a pretty normal looking apartment. It’s nice, open and clean and doesn’t look at all like it belongs to a “child of the night”.

Shane leads him into the living room and Ryan spots a couple of framed movie posters in the hall. Most of them are recent, films that came out while Ryan was a teen and young adult and he has to admit, the guy has a good taste in movies. Many of them seem to be horror films and Ryan takes a moment to wonder about the irony of that, before Shane addresses him again.

“Do you want anything to drink? People always recommend orange juice but that’s not everyone’s thing. I also got water, soda, coke…” He quickly glances at his watch. “Might be a bit early for a beer.”

Ryan chuckles. Eugene was right, the guy was friendly and sorta funny. “Water is fine.” He says, nodding. The anxiety from earlier is still there, but it has quieted down somewhat. Sure, the guy is tall and could tower over him, but his general demeanor seems to be to make himself as non-threatening as possible. He’s slightly hunched over, arms at his side or clasped in front of him, there is a slight but not too intense smile on his face and the permanent sad-eye his lids leave him with makes him look a bit sleepy. Ryan briefly wonders if that behavior was because of the vampirism or even before that, when the dude had just been a tall human which set some people on edge.

Shane vanishes in the kitchen and Ryan looks around. Nothing in this place would suggest the owner is a vampire. It looks pretty… normal. The living room has a couch and an armchair, a coffee-table, a well-stacked bookshelf, some framed pictures on surfaces and then, a butterfly under glass mounted to the wall which Ryan stares at for a second longer in morbid fascination. Sure, it’s a bit weird in his book, but nothing about this place screams vampire. The windows are open and the blinds are drawn so there is sunlight falling into the place. The kitchen, from what Ryan had seen had cooking utensils that didn’t look like they had been bought yesterday. If he had gone home with Shane after meeting at a club, he definitely wouldn’t have gotten vibes of danger. He looks at the couch, a little lost. Sure, he could just sit down and heed the whole “mi casa es su casa”, but he feels a little out of place. While he isn’t here to _fuck_ the guy for money, he is here to kind of give up bodily autonomy (was that the word?) for money and it’s kind of strange. Ryan doesn’t know if he’s allowed to “hang” in this man’s place.

Luckily, Shane comes back and puts his mind at ease right away.

“Oh jeez, sit, please. Make yourself at home.” The man laughs as Ryan looks at him a little unsure and it’s all Ryan needs to finally relax a bit. He sits down on the couch and smiles at Shane when the other man sits down next to him, keeping a respectful distance.

“So, uh.” Ryan sips his water so he has something to bridge the silence. “I don’t think there is any way to describe it that doesn’t sound like we’re talking about something else, so I’m just gonna say it: I have never done this before, it’s… literally my first time.”

Shane grins and the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkles. _Cute_.

“I’ve heard that one before. Still kinda funny.” He leans back in the couch and puts one leg over the other. “Don’t worry, it’s kind of a weird experience, I totally get that. So, we can just hang and chat or do you maybe want to ask some questions? Alternatively, you can have some food.” He jabs a thumb over his shoulder at the kitchen. “I usually make some food when someone comes over, but I didn’t know what you like or if you have any allergies, so I can just order you something if you like. And if you have _any_ doubts about this, you can always tell me you changed your mind and that you want to leave. That’s also fine.”

Ryan blinks. He hasn’t quite expected that. For a moment he just stares at his hands and thinks, but then he smiles a little.

“You’re really nice, man. My friend Eugene said you would be but I’m going to be honest, I kind of psyched myself out a little.”

Shane grins and puts his elbow on the back of the couch to lean his chin in his palm.

“I get that. If I ever had the opportunity before being turned, I would probably have freaked a bit myself. It’s cool, don’t worry.”

He seems to wait after that and Ryan realizes he hasn’t given the guy an answer yet.

“Is it really okay if I ask you questions?” He bites his bottom lip. “That sounds weirdly invasive.”

Shane shrugs. “I can’t speak for anyone but I’m much happier when people just ask instead of assume. Personally, I like it when the questions are out of the way because then there isn’t this underlying distrust or fear. That can fuck you over in the wrong moment, you know.”

Ryan nods. For a while he weighs his head, thinking of what to ask first.

“How much blood do you take?”

Shane seems to smile at Ryan starting with the questions before he answers.

“About half a pint. Most of us are pretty good at guesstimating how much we’re drinking, because we also feel how much we need, you know? We need a pint per month to be fed, but two pints mean we get to enjoy some… benefits.”

Ryan feels his eyebrows jump up.

“What kind of benefits?”

Shane shrugs. “We get stronger, faster, that kind of thing. The whole “superhuman abilities” part of being a vampire comes the same way other people push their limits: Through burning calories. Although blood is more… fuel for us, I guess. It gets used up by our bodies with whatever we do. The more strenuous the activity, the more we have to drink before or afterwards.”

“How… how did you get turned?” Shane makes a face and Ryan instantly retreats. “Sorry, that was probably pretty personal.”

“Kind of. Don’t worry, you didn’t know. I’m keeping that part to myself, but let me tell you that you can’t _accidentally_ get turned. There is a ritual and the vampire has to feed the person who is about to be turned some of _their blood_ in return.” He chuckles as Ryan makes a face. “Also, for the record: If you’re part of the USAVA, you can’t just turn someone willy-nilly, you come in with some papers and ask for permission and the person who’s about to be turned has to go through some interviews and assessments so the government knows they’re not making a huge mistake.”

Ryan wonders if Shane knows so much about the turning process because his had gotten a bit messed up, but it feels invasive to assume. When the explanation continues, however, Ryan snorts and all of a sudden, he’s laughing with his head thrown back. Shane doesn’t seem too taken aback, he’s chuckling, even though he doesn’t seem to get the whole joke.

“Oh man, sorry about that.” Ryan wipes at his eyes. “It’s just…” He looks over at Shane and contemplates. _Fuck it, why not?_ “You see, I’m trans and when you want to transition you have to go through similar shit and- Uh, do you know what I mean? I mean do you know what being trans means?”

Shane nods, smiling a little. “Yeah. Uh- I got your name and pronouns right though, did I?”

“Sure, sure.” Ryan scratches the back of his head and smiles. He feels relief, oddly enough. The guy is still really nice. “I haven’t lived as anyone else than a dude for almost ten years now. But I still remember how fucking annoying it can be to tell people “Yes, I’m sure this is what I want” only for them to turn to your doctor and ask _them_ instead.”

Shane reaches out and gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “That’s rough, buddy.” He says it absolutely straight faced but at Ryan’s suspicious side-eye he cracks.

“Good show.” Ryan just says and they quickly settle into a chat about TV series (of course the guy likes Parks and Rec; but Fraiser is a bit of a surprise) and movies (Ryan was right, they both love horror) and the time starts to fly by without Ryan even thinking about why he’s here.

-

It’s only when his stomach rumbles a bit that he thinks about being hungry, which brings him right back on track.

“Shit.” He blurts out. “I’m sorry I got completely sidetracked, you must be… uh, thirsty? Hungry?”

Shane snickers at Ryan’s rambling and sits up a little.

“It’s fine. When you’re in the project you never wait till you’re feeling bad. You can still bow out if you want. There is no shame in backing out. You can leave anytime, okay? You wouldn’t be the first or last one to do it so don’t be worried about that.”

“Uhm.” Ryan flushes. Part of him really wants to take Shane up on the offer. He shouldn’t push himself out of his comfort zone for money, no matter how much he needs it. But even though he’s nervous, he isn’t scared or uncomfortable. Shane is chill, friendly, …uncomplicated.

Ryan blinks. Strange, that thought puts him at ease and suddenly he doesn’t want to take the offer anymore. Sure, he also does it for the money but Shane is nice and he finds that he’s enjoying himself and also he got kind of curious about the whole thing.

“Nah, it’s fine. I just need to know one more thing.”

“Shoot!”

“Does it hurt?”

He swallows, he doesn’t want to appear weak or whiny but _he hates needles_ and part of it is the pain of the stab and the uncomfortable feeling of having metal in his body even though it’s mostly in his head. Sure, nips and bites can be fun in certain situations, but he’s not in bed with Shane and this isn’t a make-out that goes out of hand. Shane is actually gonna break skin to drink his blood and that still sounds scary.

Shane takes in his face and probably part of Ryan’s inside panic, because he reaches out and briefly touches his wrist.

“It might sting at the beginning but, well.” He seems suddenly shy. “Vampires aren’t meant to wrestle someone down to bite them, so many people say it feels kind of… nice when it’s done right. I know that sounds really sketchy but I promise it’s not some weird magic power or drugged spit, I’m not gonna alter your mind, okay?”

Ryan hadn’t even considered that but Shane is so shy all of a sudden it’s hard to imagine him  _forcing himself on Ryan_ so Ryan just nods.

“Usually the bite numbs out right after uh- Jesus I was gonna say penetration but that sounds bad.”

Ryan snorts and he knows he’s blushing a little but at least Shane is doing the same.

“That is some… wording, yes.” Ryan says between giggles and Shane just shakes his head, obviously done with himself.

“All I’m saying… there are some people who say it’s just a bit numb pressure for a while and there are some people who are, uh, _into it_.”

Ryan stops laughing and stares, open mouthed.

“Like as in-”

“As in sexually into it, yes. Trust me, I had my fair share of awkward boners.”

Without meaning to, Ryan wheezes.

“I haven’t.”

“Oh.” Shane blinks for a moment, staring Ryan in the face. “I suppose yes, you wouldn’t have _that_ problem. But still, it happens to people who get their blood drawn sometimes as well. Your body isn’t _meant_ to lose blood, even though it can lose a certain amount without big problems. So once your brain notices the blood loss, it starts telling your heart to pump your blood faster and, well, some have noticeable effect. And some are just kinky and like blood play and biting.” He shrugs almost comically. “I can deal with that but some find it pretty weird.”

“Yeah.” Ryan frowns. “You don’t want someone to make you a fetish, I get that.”

That statement is followed by a bit of an awkward silence and Ryan decides that before Shane offers him a third time to back out, he’ll just get on with it.

“Okay, where do you have to… you know.” He vaguely gestures to himself. Then he puts two fingers on the side of his neck. “I don’t know anything about this but… isn’t it hard to stem a bleeding here?”

Shane blinks as if he hasn’t expected Ryan to be forward about this and it is almost a bit embarrassing, but Ryan refuses to blush. It might look… shit if he knows,  _tempting_ .

Then cool fingertips – not like, dead cold but just normal cool – touch his hand and push it down.

“It doesn’t have to be the neck. But yes, technically stemming a bleeding there would be hard. But vampires can… well, kind of close the wound. It will still leave a bruise, a bit like you banged your knee or something. So many don’t want us to use the neck because it’s visible and-” He interrupts himself to let out a little snort. “It will look like a hickey and some of my guests have partners who don’t know they donate so that would cause awkward situations.”

“Ah.” Ryan makes, only half focused on what he’s saying because his hand has dropped and now Shane’s is resting on the side of his neck and it feels oddly intimate even though it’s technically _work_.

“So.” Shane takes his hand away and falls into a more serious tone. _Business tone,_ Ryan thinks.

“Anywhere you can deal with a mark? I don’t know, maybe you have short sleeves at work or your girlfriend-”

“No girlfriend.” Ryan says automatically and Shane pauses.

“Ah. Maybe a boyfriend? Partner? Anyone who might have a problem if you got a hickey somewhere else?”

“Nope.” Ryan says, grinning a little as he pops the P. “Free as a bird. Just don’t… up here might be a bit…” He starts rubbing the side of his neck again and Shane nods.

“No problem. It just has to be a vein that is big enough.” He scoots a bit closer on the couch and hovers his hand over Ryan’s shoulder for a moment as if waiting to be brushed off. Ryan doesn’t move, but he shivers a bit when Shane’s fingers undo a button on his shirt and pull the collar aside.

Shane’s thumb presses against the sensitive skin above Ryan’s collar bone, right in the dip between his shoulder and neck.

“This is a good spot, for example. Unless you like wearing sleeveless tops, but it’s getting a bit cool for that outside.” Ryan swallows at the proximity but glances over at Shane who is now just ever so slightly looming over him. It’s not really scary, despite Ryan knowing the guy’s a _vampire_. But he’s close and in Ryan’s personal space so he can’t help but feel that it’s oddly intimate. If he were at a club or house party this would be right before they would drunkenly make out. Shane did ask if Ryan was single, but maybe he had just mentioned it because the issue of a bruised neck could be trouble if you dated someone. Ryan can’t help it. He wonders if Shane might be interested in him above buying half a pint of blood from him. Then again, if this was in any way like selling his body, maybe relationships were taboo?

Shane must have noticed that he’s fretting because he pulls back again.

“Hey, little guy.” He mutters and rubs Ryan’s arm. “It’s fine.”

“I know it’s fine.” Ryan says, suddenly feeling a bit snappy. As if to underline the statement, he undoes the rest of the buttons without looking at Shane and shrugs off the shirt, letting it fall into the crook of his elbows. He can hear a soft, hissing inhale.

Ryan has no problem being shirtless anymore. Since the scars on his chest healed he has been working out a bit, giving himself a nice, toned upper body without going too much for the bodybuilder type. He thinks it’s quite attractive, mostly, and going by the way Shane’s eyes widen he might think similarly. Ryan could make himself believe that it’s just because of skin and body heat and the implication of getting blood soon, but Shane’s eyes roam over his chest and arms and stomach for a moment too long and Ryan could smirk at that.

Finally, Shane clears his throat. He seems obviously flustered.

“You don’t… have to do that. I can-” He breaks off and blinks. “Actually, you know what, it’s better this way, I’m a pretty clean, uh, eater but sometimes a drop escapes you and that’s hard to get out of fabrics so… uh, good thinking.”

Ryan is _so close_ to bursting into a wheeze but he presses his lips together and just waits. Then he feels a shiver down his back as Shane leans closer again, placing one hand on Ryan’s shoulder and curling the other to cup the back of his neck. Ryan instinctively leans his head to the side a little as Shane’s hair brushes his cheek. He can  now imagine how someone might get aroused in this situation. Shane’s breath tickles his collar bone and Ryan curses himself for a moment that he hasn’t asked more questions. Why was Shane warm and not cool to the touch? Did he have a heartbeat? Why was he chill with the sun?

But then lips close over the spot above his collar bone and his breath hitches because  _that’s such a tender touch_ and his eyes slip  shut .  He feels Shane’s mouth open against his skin and just the faintest hint of moisture and warm breath before two points dig against his flesh and Ryan imagines the sight of Shane with sharp, long canine teeth because he can’t feel the scrape of any other teeth so maybe they… grew?

He’s aware that he’s shivering and  Shane must have noticed because the hand on the back of his neck steadies him a bit more  before there is a short, sharp sting as the teeth break skin and sink in–

Ryan gasps at the sensation. The initial pain dulls almost instantly but he can  _feel_ the teeth in his neck and it’s invasive and strange and weirdly exciting. He feels warmth throb in the spot against Shane’s mouth and it’s so weird because he can actually tell  when the blood is flowing out of his body and through the puncture into Shane’s mouth. The fangs retract but the mouth stays firmly planted on his skin and Ryan feels himself droop even though there is no way he has lost enough to feel woozy. He melts against Shane who is holding him up, careful but secure and he can  _hear_ Shane swallow a mouthful and for some reason it’s one of the hottest fucking things he has ever heard. 

For a while, he just hangs in there, eyes half open but  with his eyelids drooping while he feels  how  Shane suck s on his neck and  his blood pulses through the spot into the other man’s mouth. Ryan swallows reflexively when Shane does and he realizes his mouth is watering a bit.

Shane huffs out a little sound  through his nose  that causes Ryan to shiver again because hell, that could have been a moan and Ryan lets out an answering whine and brings up one hand to place it on the back of Shane’s head. He’s neither pushing or pulling, just softly holding Shane in place as he feels his blood being drawn.

Then, Shane’s mouth closes around the wound completely and Ryan feels him suck on it a little harsher. Ryan gasps at that, feeling heat coil in his belly and his fingers twitch in Shane’s hair. Shane pulls back and a warm tongue presses at the punctures, dragging over it to lap up any blood that’s left and Ryan pants softly. He’s aware that Shane’s bite had the “effect that might happen” on him and he didn’t even know he was into biting and blood play. Could this even be considered blood play? He doesn’t know. All Ryan knows is that he’s panting, he’s hard and  _soak_ _ed_ and Shane’s tongue flicks against his skin a final time before the man presses a very soft kiss on top of the spot.  Ryan huffs a laugh at that and he feels Shane’s breath tickle his cheek.

“Sorry.” Shane rumbles softly. He sounds embarrassed and Ryan laughs again, despite being breathless.

“No… it’s fine. It’s… great even.” He reaches up to touch the spot and feels the sensation of new skin under his fingers, as if he had just picked off a scab. “Wow.” He says, allowing himself to sound a little less cool about it all. “That sure was… is… something.”

Shane is still holding him and Ryan leans a little closer. He can hear something and it takes him a moment to realize it’s his own heartbeat and then another moment to figure out that it’s two heartbeats, that there is _Shane’s_ as well.

“I can hear… do you have…” Talking seems really dumb and hard right now but Shane brushes his lips against Ryan’s jaw and Ryan can feel him smile.

“Yeah. After… after we feed we do.” Ryan’s heartbeat picks up at that and he blinks as he hears Shane’s mirror it.

“Wow.” Ryan says again not even caring that he might sound stupid as hell. Shane laughs and he sounds happy, not mocking, so Ryan is cool with it. He runs his hand through Shane’s hair and leans back a bit to look at him. “So.” He starts softly. “That might be massively inappropriate but I think I’m kind of into you? Not just the vampire thing but-” He gestures with his free hand, drawing a circle in the air in front of Shane as if framing him. “The whole thing,” he finishes lamely and he sees Shane’s lips split into a smile. His teeth look normal and there is no blood visible on his mouth. Ryan leans in without thinking much and his throat closes up as Shane dodges his lips.

Ryan flinches back. “Sorry. I thought-”

“No, no.” Shane puts a hand over his mouth. “It’s just… I should probably pop a mint first or something.”

“Oh. Right.” Ryan swallows. He wants to tell Shane to stay where he is so Ryan can kiss the taste of his own blood off of Shane’s tongue and lick it out of his mouth. Maybe that’s too much for the first time, but when Shane tries to move away, Ryan still clings to him and holds him.

Shane’s eyes flicker over to Ryan and his pupils are huge. Ryan wets his lips and watches Shane follow the motion of his tongue.

“Ryan.” Shane almost groans. “Think about this a bit… I don’t want you to regret anything.”

Well, Ryan’s dick might not cause a bulge in his pants but it can tell when a boner-killer about to happen. Ryan shifts in his seat, still kind of wanting to just shove off his pants.

“Is it the… the job thing?” He asks, unsure how to put it. Shane’s eyes flicker to his face and he sees him bite his bottom lip.

“Kind of, yes.” Shane looks guilty. “But I also don’t want you to feel like I used the whole… _bite_ against you.  Just because it got you, uh, hot and bothered doesn’t mean you want _me_.”

Ryan blinks and it takes him a moment to understand what Shane is saying. Then he scoffs and takes Shane’s chin to tug his face around and look at him. “What the fuck.” He says, deadpan. “I like you. I told you, all of you is very much what I want. So I get if you want to wait because, frankly, I’m… not the kind of guy to fuck on the first date either. Technically this isn’t even a date.  But…” He shifts a bit in his seat because he’s still very  _affected_ . “It could be if you want.”

Shane stares at him and then closes his mouth and swallows. His hands have slowly moved down from Ryan’s neck and shoulder and are not settled on his waist where the shirt is bunched up. Ryan thinks about either pulling it back up or dragging his arms out of it for good. Shane takes the decision from him and softly reaches for Ryan’s elbows and brushes the shirt off of him. Then he leans in a bit and kisses his shoulder and Ryan’s eyelids flutter again.

“Let me get you some juice and a snack first and then we can continue, okay?” He looks up and Ryan feels his face light up in a wide smile.

“Okay.”

Shane gets up but doesn’t go far. He grabs a thin blanket from the arm of the couch and unfolds it to wrap around Ryan. Ryan scoffs a bit but he takes it, snuggling into the soft fabric as he leans against the back of the couch. Shane walks off and Ryan hears him putter around the kitchen a bit. He busies himself with softly brushing his fingers over the mark Shane left on him and eventually, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens his selfie cam. Ryan cranes his neck to the side and takes a picture as soon as he sees himself with the mark

_Holy shit._

It looks like a hickey, pretty much. A dark red spot that slowly turns purple and there are two lighter, pink marks in the middle where the puncture s must have been.  Ryan stares at the picture for a bit longer than he intended.  _Fuck_ . He likes hickeys, sure, but this is next level. This is really hot for some reason and he needs to get his libido in check.

When he hears Shane return he quickly pockets the phone. There is time for that later.

Shane puts a glass of orange juice in his hands but he’s also carrying a sports drink and a little bag of baby carrots. Ryan smiles up at him, oddly touched by so much care.

They sit next to each other while Ryan sips his drinks and munches on the carrots. Shane is apparently just enjoying his company right now and when Ryan pulls up his legs to sit criss-cross applesauce on the couch, Shane reaches out and tentatively puts a hand on Ryan’s knee. He glances over as if checking in and Ryan beams at him and then chuckles at the sudden blush that spreads over Shane’s face.

“I didn’t expect you to be able to get red!”

Shane coughs. “Well… I can now. There’s blood in my system as you might know.”

Ryan blinks. The question if Shane can get a boner now is on his tongue but he flushes it down with another gulp of juice. He likes being flirtatious, but being too forward is something else.

They sit for some time until Ryan has finished the snack. He has relaxed… somewhat. Ryan could still very much jump Shane’s bones but he’s not as horny as the bite has left him. He almost regrets it.

Shane moves in his seat and pulls something from his jeans pocket.

“Before we get back off topic…” He holds out a couple of folded dollar bills. Ryan nearly falls off the couch. He’s completely forgotten about that!

“Uh.” He starts eloquently. His rational brain warns him not to be stupid but he opens his mouth anyway. “It’s fine, you don’t have to pay me…”

Shane scoffs. He carefully takes Ryan’s hand and places the money in his palm, putting his own hand over it.

“Listen.” Shane leans down a little so they’re at the exact same eye-level. “I get it, I really do. I would like to hang out with you or go out if you like or… whatever you want. But we had a deal. If I were dating someone and they’d let me feed, I would still pay them for it. At least in some way. Because it’s your blood, your body does a lot of work to produce it and you deserve to be paid for it. You took time out of your day and inconvenienced yourself for me. It’s a service that’s regulated. If you don’t let me pay _now_ and something happens between us, I’ll feel like I’m paying you for _that_ and I don’t want that. So you gave me your blood and you’ll let me pay for it, okay?”

The last part comes out soft but it still sounds like an order. Ryan shivers a bit as he slowly curls his hand around the bills. Somewhere deep in his logical part of the brain, a huge worry about bills drops and he feels his shoulders sink a little.

“Okay. Fine, I’ll take it. _This time._ ” Ryan smirks as Shane’s eyebrow jumps up but he doesn’t say anything, probably because Ryan obediently slips the notes in his pocket. Then he shuffles around a bit till he faces Shane.

“Can we make out, now or is that still not cool?”

Shane wheezes as he doubles over a bit, bracing himself on Ryan’s thigh. Ryan feels the fingers on it flex as if checking out the muscle and grins a little wider.  When Shane comes up again and smiles, Ryan reaches out and cups the man’s face. He doesn’t have to pull much because Shane is already leaning in.

When their mouth’s me e t, Ryan realizes that Shane must have indeed eaten something minty and he is only a little disappointed. If this  goes well he might get a chance to retry this right after feeding.

His eyes close slowly as Shane gets bolder and deepens the kiss.  Ryan lets his arms loop around Shane’s neck as the taller man sits up on his knees and grabs Ryan’s waist again. Teeth, normal ones,  not sharp canines, nip on Ryan’s bottom lip and he gasps, untangling his legs.

Shane doesn’t have to be begged or dragged. When Ryan pulls just a little and allows himself to drop  backwards , Shane follows and pushes Ryan onto the sofa. They stretch out together, mouths sliding against each other alternating between soft and harsher kisses. Ryan thrusts a hand in Shane’s hair and tugs on it softly and the  responding  groan around his tongue  feels amazing. Shane shuffles a bit till he is settled between Ryan’s legs and runs his hands up the taut stomach and chest. One hand brushes a nipple and Ryan lurches a bit, whimpering into Shane’s mouth. 

That causes Shane to break the kiss and pull back a bit.

“That okay?” He is panting a little and his lips are glistening. Ryan nods as he screws his eyes shut.

“Hell yeah it is. Do that again!” He takes a breath before adding. “Please?”

“ _Fuck_ , okay. Sure. Awesome.” Shane’s voice is just a rough whisper, but he dissolves into a breathless giggle before he starts kissing over Ryan’s cheek and down his neck. He takes a second to plant a firm kiss on the bite mark and Ryan flinches and moans as a slight sting reminds him of the spot. He releases his arms around Shane’s neck a bit but leaves his hands on his head as he feels Shane’s lips wander lower until they close around one of his nipples and the tip of his tongue flicks against it.

Ryan jerks again. Sometimes he wishes his nipples weren’t so goddamn sensitive. It’s something carried over from before his top surgery. He half expected to lose sensitivity in them after surgery, but they are as responsive as ever. He gets self-conscious about it on rare occasions, but not tonight. Shane’s lips and tongue are so gentle and tease the bud so carefully that all Ryan can do is drop his head back and gasp. His legs pull up a bit, knees bracketing Shane’s hips as if Ryan is getting ready to wrap both legs around Shane in whichever way possible. Shane chuckles and his teeth nick Ryan’s nipple and Ryan groans. Shane’s mouth travels over to give the other side some love, too, but his hand reaches up and tweaks the nub he just abandoned, rolling it between thumb and forefinger and Ryan could shove his whole fist in his mouth to suppress noises.

Shane sucks the nipple into his mouth and Ryan keens, hips thrusting upwards without him wanting to and he feels the little twitches that travel through his abdomen. Shane pulls off with a pop and Ryan feels the skin rippling on his peck.

“How do you want it, baby?” Shane’s smile is soft and dreamy and Ryan shudders.

“I- I don’t know.” He’s honest. Usually he can get a bit bossy in bed and he prefers to tell people what he wants and when he wants it. By the end of the day, it makes things easier. But Shane has rearranged his priorities a bit.

“Can you-” Ryan stops and bites his bottom lip. It feels wrong to ask for it. But Shane reaches out and strokes Ryan’s still clothed calf with his warm hands and presses a kiss to his knee. He smiles down at Ryan and it feels so sweet that Ryan could pull him into another kiss.

“Tell me. Anything you want, I’ll do, Ryan.”

Ryan blinks. Then he takes a deep breath.

“Can you… bite me again? I know you said- Fuck, I’m sorry, _I_ don’t want to make you into a fetish or anything- It’s just… you felt so close to me and I trust you and- and-”

Shane shushes him softly and leans over to kiss him. It’s a good kiss, soft and deep and Shane has his hands around Ryan’s face. If it wasn’t for that gentle hold, Ryan would melt right into the mattress.

“It’s alright baby. I like it, too. I like you quite a bit.” Ryan chuckles at Shane’s words and he huffs as a kiss is pressed to his cheek and then those soft lips drag down his neck.

“Let me find a new spot, baby. Something different…” Shane’s breath tickles Ryan’s skin but he isn’t nervous anymore. He feels pretty great if he’s honest. The whole blood drinking has gone well and the guy is cute and he wants Ryan whichever way Ryan likes it and he already knows the deal about Ryan being trans so that isn’t an issue he has to address and slow things down.

Ryan gets to relax, so that’s what he does. He melts into the cushions as Shane’s hands travel across his body. The warm palms drag over his arms and chest and sides. It feels amazing because Shane is so wonderfully warm. Warmed by Ryan’s blood… and the realization somehow makes him even hornier. Shane is careful and sweet and for the umpteenth time that day, Ryan again feels slightly guilty for assuming weird stuff about vampires. If Shane notices, he doesn’t address it. He seems much more interested in kissing and licking and nipping at Ryan’s skin, his entire front is mapped by Shane’s lips and teeth and he could purr under the attention. Instead he hums and sometimes huffs a breath and tries to figure out a way to give back as good as he gets. An idea slips into his mind and he decides to give it a try.

When Shane kisses right above his bellybutton, Ryan stretches and lets out a pleased hum that quickly melds into a long, drawn out moan.

“Shane-” He hisses as teeth nip his skin. “God, Shane… You have no idea how good that feels. So warm so… wonderful.” He groans, overplaying his reaction a little as Shane’s tongue drags over his hip-bone and long fingers undo his pants. “That bite earlier could have pushed me over the edge, do you know that?” Ryan sucks in a breath as his jeans and underwear are slowly worked down his hips. “Everything about you… your presence, your actions, your care- Fuck. You’re so amazing. I could have jumped you the moment I saw you.” Ryan gasps as Shane’s teeth drag over the soft skin next to his pelvic bone. He can hear Shane groan, feels another nip on the skin and Ryan keeps talking while he winds a hand in Shane’s hair.

“I never trusted a person within the day I met them, but I trust you. You’re so good and kind and careful, but also- fuck. You’re hot. Your bite was hot and the way you look at me is hot and-” Ryan gasps as he feels the two familiar pinpricks just above the juncture of his right leg.

“Fuck.” He hisses. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites on it as he feels Shane’s lips press against his skin to suck a swell of blood out of Ryan and he really wishes it could be enough to make his head spin.

“Shane.” He is full on moaning now. “It feels so fucking good when you do that.” He carefully cards his hand through Shane’s hair as he feels his pulse thrum in his pelvis, his stomach, his t-cock and his cunt.

“Babe-” He gasps and Shane pulls off and starts licking the wound until Ryan feels the prickle of skin growing over the puncture. Ryan forces himself to look down at Shane and sees the man blissed out with his half-lidded eyes glazed over as he carefully cleans Ryan from the blood the bite left. Ryan scratches his scalp a little and watches as Shane’s eyes shut completely. Still, Ryan keeps talking.

“So good, Shane. So fucking beautiful. Do you know how nervous I was, coming here? But you put that right at ease. Hell, you could grab me and pin me down and dig your teeth in my neck and I wouldn’t be afraid.” He gasps as he sees Shane’s eyes open to stare at him, pupils so large that there is no sign of the brown iris around them. “You’re so good to me, so good in general.” Ryan just keeps rambling and carding his fingers through Shane’s hair. He can see the vampire lick his lips and teeth clean.

“Fuck.” Ryan hisses again. “You’re getting me so close, just with your teeth and tongue and lips. Wanna pay you back later. I will do whatever you want me to. Fuck, I would do anything to get you off right now.”

Shane groans and Ryan can see him work a hand against the front of his pants, still buttoned shut. Ryan hisses as Shane moves lower and presses a kiss to Ryan’s t-cock. It has grown quite a bit thanks to hormone therapy and Ryan can’t help it, he’s proud of it. Shane glances up at him now, lips and tongue hovering over Ryan’s hardened clit.

“May I?” Shane whispers and he is _almost_ begging, Ryan  nods.

“Please.” He hisses and the hand in Shane’s hair balls into a fist to drag him closer. Shane doesn’t even seem to dream of resisting because his lips press against Ryan’s flesh right away.

“Please, Shane. I want you, I really do. Everything you did made me feel so good around you- I-”

  


Ryan doesn’t know how to continue. He doesn’t have to, however, because Shane’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and then he takes Ryan into his mouth and  _sucks_ and Ryan’s head sinks into the cushions as his eyes screw shut and he grinds against the hot, soft mouth.

“Shane-” He whines as Shane’s tongue pushes out of his mouth to cover the underside of Ryan’s t-cock. Ryan wants to continue talking to Shane, praising him, but he can’t think of anything but _so good_ and _amazing_ and _Shane_ so that’s what he starts to babble when the tip of Shane’s tongue sinks into him. Ryan’s careful with penetration, some people get the wrong idea about his status when they hear that Ryan _likes_ to get fucked. But Shane seems to have no problem at all when Ryan tugs on his hair to pull him closer, to encourage him.

Instead, Shane’s hands come up to grab at Ryan’s thighs and spread his legs more. Shane dives in and pushes his tongue as far into Ryan as it will go while his nose is  pressed against Ryan’s engorged clit and Ryan is pretty sure he could cum just from humping Shane’s face. One of his hands leaves Shane’s hair to reach up and press against the first mark Shane left on him. The spark that travels through him causes him to grind down against Shane even more and he whimpers as he feels one hand leave his thigh and then a finger rubs softly against his  cunt . Ryan meets Shane’s eyes as the other man shoots a questioning glance up at him, eyes big and  curious and Ryan could probably melt into syrup because it’s just too sweet.

“Shane-” He whimpers instead. “Fuck me. Please? Would you do that for me?” He rolls his hips down against Shane’s mouth and the tip of the finger slips into him because he’s just so fucking wet. “I know you’re so good, such a wonderful, beautiful, sexy guy- I just-” Ryan groans as the finger pushes deeper and then thrusts into him a couple of times, soon followed by a second one.

“I need you- Need you to fuck me.” Ryan bites down on his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to get too demanding, but then Shane’s tongue rolls around his clit before retreating and Ryan twitches as he hears the other man talk.

“Ryan. Fuck. Holy shit, Ryan.” A hand comes up to run down his chest, flicking at his left nipple on the way down before Shane presses down on the second mark, right as Ryan’s fingers touch the first. Shane looks up at him as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing, eyes wide and expression overwhelmed while his mouth and chin are dripping with Ryan’s juices.

“Come on. I want you to fuck me.” He groans, getting impatient. The hand that’s still buried in Shane’s hair tugs until Shane gets the message and comes up on Ryan’s eye level again. He looks positively enthralled, almost like he did right after drinking Ryan’s blood and Ryan can’t help it, he laughs a bit and brings his hand down to wipe Shane’s mouth dry. Well, dry-er at least. Shane smirks and leans in to kiss him again and Ryan groans as he tastes himself on Shane’s tongue and the fingers inside him speed up. But then Shane retreats, breaks the kiss and pulls his fingers out and Ryan nearly kicks him in frustration.

“Are you serious, Shane, come on just get on with it-” He’s interrupted by another harsh kiss and he jolts when Shane’s teeth get caught on his bottom lip. Shane looks down at him, expression heated.

“I would love to but I should probably grab a condom first.”

Ryan blinks. “Right. Fuck, that’s probably-” His head is still swimming a bit but one question pops up anyway. “Can you get people pregnant?”

Shane wheezes, head dropping on Ryan’s chest. “I mean it’s- let’s just play it safe for now, okay. Jesus, Ryan we can talk about that when it’s not like… this.” He brings up his hand and spreads the fingers and Ryan watches his own juices glisten on them and pull strings. Right.

“Okay. But don’t leave me waiting for too long.” He grunts and Shane dips in to give him a fierce kiss before he jumps off the couch and rushes out of the living room. Ryan blinks. Shane is fast and a two little spots on his body remind him with slight twinges why it’s that way. Ryan sucks in his bottom lip and bites down as he reaches between his legs and dips his fingers inside of himself. He’s really fucking wet, that’s not something that happens much, not in that intensity, but with Shane it had been enough to just have his mouth on his neck. Ryan drops his head back as he hears quick footsteps come closer, determined to put on a bit of a show. His legs spread as he pushes deeper and he lets out a long moan that sort of sounds like Shane’s name.

The footsteps falter a bit and he can hear quiet cursing across the room. Ryan opens an eye and glances over just in time to see Shane tear off his shirt and sweater. He’s pale, but there is a slight flush to his chest and there is a lot of newly exposed skin that Ryan wants to touch. Shane tosses a wrapped condom on the coffee table and undoes his belt and pants while he stumbles over to Ryan and even though he’s scrambling and looks kind of desperate, Ryan thinks it’s cute. Also there is something satisfying in being wanted so much that the person is nearly ripping their clothes trying to get out of them.

Shane kicks off his pants and they land somewhere under the table. He doesn’t seem to care because he’s right back on Ryan and Ryan gives him a grin that he hopes is kind of cheeky as he reaches down with both hands and spreads himself invitingly. Shane nearly chokes before burying his face in Ryan’s groin again and Ryan hisses as his sensitive clit is enveloped by heat again. Two fingers push into him again and curl up until Shane finds his G-spot and starts massaging. Ryan’s hands fly up to his mouth and he almost screams into his palms as he ruts against Shane’s face and fingers and then out of nowhere he’s coming with a surge running down his spine as if he’s been struck by lightning. Ryan feels himself gushing slick onto Shane’s hands as his hips stutter. He clenches around the fingers and hears a responding groan while he tries to get his brain back online.

“Holy fuck, Ryan.” Shane whispers above him and Ryan buries his face in his hands and laughs. He’s almost embarrassed, but in a good way. It’s been a while since he let go like that.

Shane lets him recover for a moment and Ryan is very grateful as he lies on his back and breathes hard. Meanwhile, Shane wipes his mouth again and then his hand on his underwear while he looks at Ryan, clearly not too distracted by the impressive bulge in his boxers. He seems more into watching Ryan come back down, as if it was somehow the most stunning sight in the world. Ryan could blush under those eyes, but his blood pressure is doing funky things right now, so he isn’t sure.

Ryan runs a hand through his sweaty hair and laughs again. “Jesus. That was- good.” He snorts. “Fucking amazing actually, _good_ doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

Shane huffs a laugh, still looking at him with gleaming eyes. “I didn’t expect you to be so,” he trails off, trying to find the right word. “ _Vocal._ ” is what he finally settles on and Ryan breaks eye contact.

“I swear I didn’t know where that came from. It was kinda dumb, if I’m honest.”

“Oh no, it was _not_.” Shane grins down at him. “I haven’t been called good in ages that was… pretty nice.” His hand rests on Ryan’s thigh and Ryan shakes his head slightly.

“I’ll call you whatever you want but first:” He sits up a bit and grabs the waistband of Shane’s underwear, pulling it down. _Huh_. It’s… impressive. Shane is long and has a nice girth and when Ryan wraps his hand around his dick, it’s warm and heavy in his palm. Above him, Shane hisses and a hand digs into his shoulder.

“God.” Ryan groans. “Let’s get on with it, I want _that_ inside me, like, yesterday.” Shane huffs a laugh as he braces himself on the back of the couch and Ryan lets go of him to grab the condom. He rips it open and rolls it over Shane’s dick, giving the balls a slight, teasing tickle as he reaches the base. Shane sucks in a breath and Ryan, knowing that he can be a little shit sometimes, leans in and gives the tip of Shane’s dick a lingering kiss.

“Ryan come on-” Shane whines above him and Ryan grins to himself. He feels like he has to tease a bit, after all, Shane not only got him extremely horny with just a bite, he also had given him a mind-blowing orgasm already and Ryan wants to give as good as he gets.

“ _You_ come on,” he says as he lays back down and coaxes Shane to brace himself over him. Ryan kind of wants to ride him if he’s honest, but his legs still feel like jelly from the orgasm before so for now, he’s fine with lying on his back. Shane slowly crawls over him and runs a hand through Ryan’s hair as he looks down. He has a giddy smile on his face and Ryan feels a puff of air against his mouth when Shane kisses him again.

“Are you laughing?” Ryan asks when Shane pulls back. Shane grins and shrugs.

“Yeah.” He admits. “I’m having fun.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and brings his legs up to wrap them around Shane’s hips while he takes the other man’s face in his hands. “You’re  such  a weirdo.”

Shane sticks his tongue out at him. “You like it.”

While they’re talking, Shane sinks a little deeper on the couch and reaches between them to line himself up with Ryan. The head of his dick rubs against Ryan’s folds and he hisses as he feels it brush his clit again.

“Okay?” Shane hums against Ryan’s cheek and Ryan closes his eyes and nods, rolling his hips up a little. Shane groans and then he braces himself over Ryan and slowly, carefully pushes in.

He’s big and Ryan groans at the stretch. Even though it’s a tight fit, he’s wet enough so it doesn’t hurt, but there is still a slight ache as Shane fills him up. The man above him gasps as he bottoms out and Ryan drops his head back because he feels so _full._ Shane kisses his cheek and then down the side of his neck. Ryan feels himself smile.

“You can move, you know. I’m not gonna break.” Shane leans back and grins.

“I know that, but I want to savor it a bit.” He moves a little and Ryan moans when Shane’s cock presses against all the right spots inside of him.

“If you want to savor me, there are more ways, dude.” He laughs as he wraps his arms around Shane’s neck. Shane leans his head on one side and looks at Ryan thoughtfully before rolling his hips a little. He barely moves, but Ryan feels it anyway and he groans.

“Again.”

“Your wish is my command, baby.” Shane mutters and then he starts moving in earnest, pulling back just enough to give his hips the leverage to thrust in and Ryan feels how the air is knocked from his lungs at that.

For a bit, Ryan only holds on and lets Shane move. The guy clearly knows what he’s doing, because every time he thrusts into Ryan he brushes a bunch of sensitive areas and Ryan digs his nails in Shane’s back and holds on. Big hands are holding onto his hips to pull him back against the thrusts and Shane has buried his head in the crook of Ryan’s shoulder to kiss and nip at the skin there. Ryan really wishes Shane would bite him again, but maybe the vampire is worried he’s taken too much already.

If Ryan had any mental capability to talk, he would ask for it but Shane thrusts into him harder and Ryan can only jolt and hold on and groan against Shane’s mouth as they kiss again. Shane wraps his arms around him tighter, curls them around Ryan’s back and draws him into a tight hold as he keeps pounding. Ryan’s legs are twitching in the air above them with every move Shane makes and he keeps making noises, even though he is reduced to whimpers and moans that only seem to feed Shane’s excitement.

“Ryan-” He hears above him and he feels the scrape of blunt teeth against his cheek. Ryan moans in response and cups the back of Shane’s neck, pulling him closer until Shane’s mouth brushes his collarbone, the one without a mark and Shane seems to catch on quickly because his lips close over the spot and suck lightly. Ryan yelps and cants his hips upwards just in time to meet a deep stroke of Shane’s and they both moan in unison.

“Are you sure?” Shane pants and Ryan tightens his grasp and the legs around Shane’s hips cross at the ankle to drive him deeper.

“Come on, babe. Do it. It feels so good, feels so amazing what you do-”

He doesn’t get to praise a lot this time, because Shane’s mouth opens and the sharp points of his teeth sink in Ryan’s skin, just when he thrusts in again. Ryan’s eyes fly open as he feels Shane push inside of him in more ways than one, feels his heartbeat thrum in his ears and in his skin, feels Shane grow even harder and starting to twitch inside of him while his blood pulses through the bite into Shane’s mouth and he can hear the other man sigh as he spills into the condom and sucks on the bite wound and Ryan’s gone.

There is a vague memory of clinging hard onto Shane, one hand tangled in his hair and the other digging in his back while his legs tensed so hard that his muscles started to twitch. He feels himself tighten up and trying to milk Shane’s dick as he comes and he barely flinches when the teeth are torn from the small wound next to his neck and Shane quickly laps at it to close it up. Ryan feels like he’s floating on something soft, like clouds and he clings to Shane for another second before all tension flows from his limbs and he drops on his back, arms and legs slipping off of Shane.

He feels that kisses are being peppered over his shoulder and chest and face while Shane slowly moves and pulls out. Ryan whimpers as Shane’s long fingers find his clit and roll it between the fingertips and somewhere between cursing from the overstimulation and Shane kissing him again, Ryan comes once more. It’s quick and intense and Ryan isn’t sure if it’s a separate orgasm or if it resurges the one before. It doesn’t matter, though, because he finally gets an impression of what his blood tastes like when Shane licks against his bottom lip and the salty, coppery taste isn’t as off-putting as he feared.

Shane moves away and Ryan can only tell because he feels the air of the room now, which is cool on his sweaty skin. He tries to pull his legs up on the couch but he’s still too gone to focus on his muscles, so instead, he just lies there and touches the fresh bite mark. It’s healing over already and it feels raw and sensitive. Ryan just wants to melt into the couch but then Shane returns and puts a hand on his cheek to catch his attention. He’s holding a towel and smiles down at Ryan.

“Let me clean you up- well, dry you off a bit, okay?”

Ryan only nods and spreads his legs a little to let Shane wipe the remaining moisture from his legs and ass. It tingles a bit but Ryan feels so heavy that he isn’t really bothered. Shane leaves and returns again, this time with the blanket which he throws over Ryan’s body. Somewhere between the clean up and now he put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and the pants are soft, Ryan notices when he feels them brush against his face as Shane sits down on the couch next to Ryan's head.

Fingers card through Ryan’s hair and he is gently coaxed closer to put his head in Shane’s lap and he gladly does, enjoying the attention while Shane pets his head and rubs over his back under the blanket. Ryan closes his eyes for a while and just enjoys the feeling of being close to Shane, the slight ache in his legs and the bite marks and the aftermath of a truly memorable orgasm.

He’s not entirely sure how long he has relaxed like that, but Shane seems to have relaxed in his seat, still petting Ryan’s hair. Ryan turns a bit to look up at him and Shane glances down, the skin around his eyes crinkling again as he smiles.

“How are you feeling?”

Ryan’s lips slowly part in a wide grin.

“I feel fantastic.”

Shane seems pleased at that, a slight flush rising in his cheeks as he ruffles Ryan’s hair.

“Good.”

Ryan hums and looks at Shane thoughtfully.

“You don’t… do that all the time, right? Fucking people who come over?”

Shane laughs at that, the movement of his hand pausing while he tries to regain his cool.

“God, no. I can barely remember the last time I shacked up with a donor.” He seems thoughtful for a moment. “Has to be at least a year. And it definitely wasn’t like… this.”

Ryan’s grin widens. “Oh yeah?” He starts innocently. “What was this like?”

Shane clears his throat and doesn’t look at him. For a while, Ryan expects him not to answer until finally, Shane seems to give himself a push.

“This, was really great. I kind of want to do it again. Not now, just-” He looks down at Ryan and Ryan has the feeling he’s taking in the exposed twin bruises above his collarbones.

“Do you maybe… want to go out? On a date, I mean. We could go and grab dinner. Or watch a movie?”

Ryan blinks up at him. He’s not going to lie, he has hoped that he will see Shane again, but the offer still surprises him a little. He laughs.

“Can you even eat normal food? Is it bad to ask that?”

Shane laughs as well and shakes his head before he bends down to kiss Ryan’s forehead. “I love food, it’s not something to be taken for granted. Just because I don’t _need_ it doesn’t mean I don’t _like_ it.” He explains, smiling widely. Ryan blinks.

“I would love to go on a date. No paying for blood though, okay?”

Shane huffs and runs his hand through Ryan’s hair.

“Alright. Fine. But then I get to pay for the food, deal?”

Ryan sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine. You got yourself a deal, big guy.”

-

Eventually, the feeling returns to his body and he sits up, grogginess fading with each gulp of the juice Shane makes him drink. Shane has also ordered some fast food and Ryan gratefully wolfs it down, still wrapped in the blanket. He has put on his boxers, but nothing else yet, because getting dressed feels kind of final and he doesn’t want to end their time together yet.

Shane is sitting nearby in an armchair, his chin put in his hand as he looks at Ryan and Ryan glances over and chuckles at the stunned expression.

“Yes, I can eat a lot. Sorry if it’s off-putting.” But Shane only laughs.

“It’s fine. I can consume a lot, too.” He moves and sits down next to Ryan once all the take-out containers are pushed away. His arm moves to rest around Ryan’s shoulders and it’s secure and warm, so Ryan leans into it with pleasure. Shane kisses his forehead and Ryan almost giggles because it feels so cheesy.

“Can I get your number?”

Ryan blinks. It’s almost funny, the situation backwards with them planning a date and exchanging numbers after Shane not only fucked his brains out but also consumed his blood. Still, Ryan would be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped to keep in contact.

“Yeah!” It takes him a moment to locate his pants and the phone inside, but then he hands it over, contacts already open and he watches as Shane puts in his data. Ryan watches him thoughtfully.

“How come you’re… so warm?”

Shane glances over and Ryan thinks he suddenly looks a little embarrassed.

“Well.” Shane starts before swallowing. “Blood in our system makes us warmer. Also helps with surviving the sun and all that. The more blood we have, the warmer we are to the touch and the better we can deal outside during the day.”

Ryan hums.

“That makes sense,” he muses, looking at Shane from out of the corners of his eyes. “I should probably have asked this earlier but… How old are you?”

Shane chuckles and shakes his head.

“That worries you? Oh well, I guess it makes sense. I’m thirty-two.”

Ryan narrows his eyes.

“Okay. But… how old are you really? How long have you been thirty-two?”

Shane almost wheezes but he presses a hand to his mouth, screws his eyes shut and shakes his head.

“From that perspective, I guess you could say I have been thirty for a while. My mistake. I got turned two years ago, so my body is still thirty but if we heed my birthday, I’m thirty-two.”

He winks at Ryan.

“I guess I’m a bit younger than it says on the papers, darling.”

Ryan starts to laugh and sits up to lean into Shane.

“And here I was, thinking you’re like three hundred years old. Jesus Christ, Shane.”

Shane shrugs, smiling in his smug and happy smile.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I have never met anyone who’s now history.” He shrugs again and grins over at Ryan. He seems chill with sharing that part of his past with him, so Ryan decides not to pry further for now.

“That’s cool, man. Maybe we can meet our favorite living bands or whatever together?” He waggles his eyebrows a little and Shane chuckles.

“Sure, sounds like a solid plan. We probably have to make a list, first.”

Ryan chuckles against Shane’s shoulder. “That’s fine, I’m good with lists.”

-

They sit together and chat for another half an hour until Ryan catches the sun going down and realizes he is getting a bit cool despite the blanket.

“I don’t really want to break this up but I kind of have to leave,” he says, honestly regretting that he has other obligations to focus on.

Shane only nods and kisses his hair before getting up. He helps Ryan to gather his clothes and waits until he is fully dressed before making super Ryan has everything he came with. At the door, Shane stops and looks at him thoughtfully.

“Hey, Ryan?”

Ryan swallows, suddenly feeling a twinge of worry.

“Yes?”

Shane smiles brightly at him.

“I had a really good time. Usually I don’t… I don’t even know how to put it. I’m not the type to just _hook up_ with someone, especially not a guest who came over for feeding, please- you have to believe me I didn’t follow any- Fuck if I know, _ulterior motive_ , I guess.” He looks a bit sheepish, twiddling his fingers. “It’s just that- you’re pretty hot and when you told me you wanted more, I couldn’t really resist. Didn't want to, either. So if that is gonna make everything awkward now, I’m sorry.”

Ryan starts shaking his head when Shane is halfway through his speech and once he apologizes, he steps closer and cups Shane’s face to push up on his tiptoes and kiss him.

“Don’t you dare apologize for that! This was great and yeah, I guess I’m not one for quickies or sex on the first date either – and this wasn’t even a date – but I guess: When we click, we click so… The date is still on the table, right?”

Shane starts to smile and dips in to kiss Ryan as well.

“Of course it is if you want.”

“I want.” Ryan laughs. “Oh hell yes, I do very much want.”

Shane’s eyes gleam for a moment and Ryan wonders if that’s just normal excitement or something vampiric.

“Okay. For the record, I had great fun, too. You’re… pretty fucking amazing.”

Ryan laughs and feels his cheeks warm. Good to know that he has enough blood left to flush like that.

“Right back atcha, big guy.” He reaches for Shane’s hand and squeezes it. “I’ll text you when I get home, okay?” Shane nods and Ryan quickly leans up to steal one more kiss before he has to untangle their hands and steps out of the apartment.  
  


He stares at Shane, still kind of stunned that he had let go of his usual principles so easily once this guy was involved. Ryan hadn't been lying about one-night stands or first-date-sex not being his style, but with this guy… Ryan knew it wasn’t  _just_ the vampire thing, though that certainly didn’t diminish the situation. He really wants to see Shane again and get to know him a little bit more, because what he has learned so far, he likes a lot. On top of that, physically-  _Well_ , it certainly had been a memorable afternoon. Ryan scratches his cheek and then slowly moves his hand to touch the first bruise, the last one on the other side and then slip down to touch the one at his hip. He knows he will cherish  _those_ for a while. 

“Have a nice evening, Shane. Text you later!”

“Hope to hear from you soon.” Shane smiles at him and he seems happy, which causes Ryan’s heart to jump up in his throat.

“Of course.” He says, not wanting to leave the guy unsure. “Right when I get home.”

Shane nods and he keeps looking and smiling at Ryan while Ryan waits for the elevator. They exchange shy waves when Ryan steps into it and when the doors close, he absentmindedly touches one of the bites on his collar bone again.

He owes Eugene a drink. He also probably should eat more red meat, because there is no way he won’t try and get Shane to bite him next time. Ryan briefly wonders if the USAVA has any tips on how to date a vampire and he makes a mental note to check the message boards when he gets home.

-

Once he actually does get home, he texts Shane and then looks at himself in the mirror shirtless, admiring the bruises. If someone had told him a week ago that he would want to go out with a vampire because his bites were really fucking hot but also his whole personality was kind and funny and fit well with Ryan’ s , he would have laughed.  Even if he had believed the vampire thing, h e definitely would have scoffed at the notion of letting someone drink his blood for money and  _getting off on it_ on top of that. Oh well. Whatever he would have believed or not….

He is pretty sure he owes Eugene more than just one drink.

Good thing he just made some money.


End file.
